Revenge, Slytherin and Gryffindor Style!
by Raining Into The Darkness
Summary: When Ron Weasley cheats on his girlfriend Hermione.. She seeks revege. She seeks help from a certain blonde Syltherin. What starts out as revenge goes farther than expected... Lets see how two childhood enemies work together for a common purpose. Revenge..
1. Chapter 1

The tears came falling, after so long of holding them back. "He's gone", she forced herself to say. "Gone.."

His vibrant red hair, baby blue eyes... She saw it all like he was standing in front of Her. Ron Weasley, the first guy she had ever loved. The first guy to love her back. The first guy... For so many things. She gave up her innocence to him. But just like he had said as he stormed out, she wasnt worth it.

_I can't help but close my eyes for life_

_ And dream a different ending_

Did he know how she was hurt by by his actions? Did he know that she was dead inside? No girl deserved to be cheated On. But **Lavender Brown!? **

_That when I wake, I won't be so exhausted_

_And I will stop with my pretending_

_That I'm fine, I'm fine if I can fool myself tonight_

_And my lie will drown out all of yours_

How stupid had she been? To fall for a boy as immature and rash as Ronald Weasley? But he was perfect... Or had seemed to be.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood. "Forget him Hermione. He didn't love you. Move on."

_I will not bend until I break, how much can one bruised body take?_

_Just not enough to silence me, you're only a memor__y_

Hes nothing. Not anymore. As Hermione walked to the Great Hall she ignored all the stares she was getting. Everyone knew. Luckily she looked grew up being taught always to think positive. But when she saw Ron all over Lavendar...

"This isn't me. I don't get wimpy and whiny over guys. No.. not Hermione Granger. This wasn't her."

_I'll scream these words 'til they come true, then I will think no more of you_

_Look back on what I'm going through, this isn't my identit__y_

I can't stand here and let him ruin my life. He wasn't worth it. He had proven that to her. It hurts, yes. But she was a Gryffindor. She was brave... But being brave wouldn't help her. She needed Slytherin help. She needed revenge. She was fifteen. She was mature. But what she really needed was satisfaction... She needed him to feel her pain. And she intended for it to happen.

**A/N: the song used in this chapter is "Only a Memory" by Icon for Hire. Check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

As she tried to sleep that night she thought about how she could make Ron jealous. Maybe by getting a boyfriend? But not any boy. Someone that would make Ron lose it... A Slytherin? She needed to attract, not only Ron, but others too. How else could she make this believable? Flirting hadn't ever been her thing... But it would upset Ron.

So she sat up and wrote a list of everything that she needed to change to upset Ron.

She stuck the list with her school stuff and fell asleep. Planning to borrow some clothes from Ginny the next day. Being the smartest witch of age she knew enough to pass this years test. So she didn't feel as guilty as she worked on a list of her own instead of her homework. She wanted to make Ron crawl with jealousy. She needed him to want her back.

He needed to be in so much pain.. So much longing.. He needed to dream of her. So she'd be the exact opposite of what was expected from Hermione Granger..

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•

**Things to Change about Your Daily life. By Hermione Granger**

**•wardrobe (less school Girly more... Slutty?)**

**•boyfriend? (Preferably Slytherin)**

**•flirt... A LOT**

**•straighten hair!**

~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~

When she woke up she ran to the fourth year girls dorms and to where Ginny slept. She had learned to never wake the firey redhead so she just grabbed something and wrote a note explaining the missing clothes.

Slipping on the short, frayed, jean shorts and heels she sighed. This wasn't her. But it was what would make Ron jealous. She picked a tight baby blue tee and ran back up to her bed. She found some makeup she had received as a gift and applied some. When she looked in the mirror she smiled. Her hair wasn't as bushy as years before. Waving her wand and whispering the incantation, her hair straightened. Thank God Ginny had taught her beauty spells.

~~~•~~~•Draco's~~~•POV•~~~•~~Draco's•~~~•POV~~~•~~~•Draco's•~~~•POV•

Class went by in the same boring manner as always. The only appealing thing was this girl in front of me. Her hair was straight and she seemed to be showing off her body. It made me wonder who the poor bloke that had dumped her was. Snape asked a question about the properties of some potion and her hand shot up. nocking a book of hers to the ground. I gasped as the familiar drawl of "ms granger?" That was mudblood GRANGER?! Wow. And that's when I noticed the familiar scrawl of her hand writing. A rolled up parchment was laying on the ground.

_**"Things to change about your daily life... By Hermione granger"**_


	3. Chapter 3

After class I rose and grabbed my books, placing them with some second year and having him take them to my dorm. Ahead I saw the famous Golden Trio. "Granger!"I called out. "I need to speak to you."

She was shocked, but after reassuring Potty and Weasel she walked to me. "Yes Malfoy?" She spat. I unrolled the parchment and saw her eyes grow wide. She turned and told her friends to go on without her. Which they did reluctantly.

"So Granger..." I drawled. "You want to make Weasel boy wonder jealous? I want to help." She looked at me for a minute, thinking. Before a large, not very Gryffindorish, smirk spread across her face. "Alright Malfoy. Ill need all the help I can get."

~~~~•Hermione's•~~~~•POV•~~~~•~~~~•Hermione's•~~~~•POV•~~~~•~

We sat and addressed the points on my list. The clothes, he said, would be an easy fix. The thing that would be the hardest was finding a Slytherin to date me. Malfoy's smirk grew larger, which I didn't believe was possible. "So granger.. Which Slytherin does Weasel hate most? I'm going to say... Devilishly handsome? Blonde maybe?" Lets just say I was surprised. "Like you'd date me.. Or vise versa. I'm the mudblood remember?" The wince was evident. "I guess you don't want my help then." He said, standing to leave. He was almost out of sight before I yelled "Malfoy! Wait.."

He sat back down, that smirk never wavering. By the end of the night we had agreed on three things.

**1.) tomorrow we would begin the faux dating thing. **

**2.) this relationship was fake, but purely physical if anything**

**3.) we had to make the public think the relationship was real. Somehow**

****As I feel asleep all I could think about was one thing. How Malfoy would ask me out. Would he do it in class? Private? Public? Someone had to be there so the rumors would go around and reach Ron. I just hoped Harry wasn't present when it happened... I can't imagine the disappointment.. The anger... In his green eyes. It would break me. But I had to do this, no matter how selfish the reason was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV**

All through breakfast I was nervous. I didn't eat much. My eyes kept drifting to the Slytherin table, locking with my soon to be "boyfriend." He smirked at me and rose from his table. He pushed off the confused looks from his friends and ignored the whispers as he walked towards me.

My friends went silent as Malf.. Draco stood behind me. "Hey Love." He said as he kissed my head. I blushed and whispered back. It was dead silent as he grabbed me and stood me up. "Her... Hermione Granger, love, will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend? Publicly?" I just nodded and tried to push away the happiness in the pit of my stomach. The whole Hall burst into chatter, about us no doubt. And then.. He, Draco Malfoy, did something no one would ever expect. He kissed me.

~~~•Draco's•~~~•POV•~~~•Draco's•~~~•POV•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~•

I saw the nervousness on Gran.. Herm.. Granger's face and decided it was time for our little plan to be put into action. Everyone stared as I stood and walked towards the Gryffindor Table.

"_Hey Love_."I said and kissed her bushy head. She blushed and whispered "Hi.." . It was silent, because of my actions, and I decided to give them all something to talk about, anger the Gryffs, and shock the teachers.

I picked her up and held her out. "_Her... Hermione Granger_," I stuttered out. "_love_," I winced.

"_will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend? Publicly_?" She nodded and I did something I had no intentions too. I kissed her.

~~~•~~~•~~~•Hermione's•~~~•POV~~~•~~~•Hermione's•~~~POV~~~•

The kiss seemed to last a life time. Everything around faded and all I saw was hiM. My knees were weakening so I pulled away. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered "good enough mudblood?" I nodded, blushing. He must have seen everyone's shocked faces. He gave me a naughty smirk and drug me out of the hall. I turned and waved goodbye to my friends and saw their hurt faces.

once we left the Hall Malfoy and I separated. "Thanks." I whispered. He just nodded. I couldn't look him in the eye. Who would have thought that I, Hermione Graner, would publicly kiss Draco Malfoy.. We walked to the library and worked on our Transfiguration essay. We worked surprisingly well together. When we weren't trying to kill each other that is.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~•Hermione's•~~~•POV•~~~•Hermione's•~~~•POV•~~~•Hermione's•~~~•POV•

Our charade was tiring. We kept up the public look. Kissing in corridors, sitting together in lessons, he called me Love, I called him Dray. People seemed to buy our little fake relationship. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were all giving me the cold shoulder. In fact.. The only people I talked to recently besides Malfoy, teachers, and Slytherins, was Pavarti , one of the the Hogwarts gossips, and her sister Padama, a Ravenclaw. They wanted to know everything about me and Dra... Malfoy. So I told them the story Dr.. Malf.. We had agreed on.

"This summer Draco and I went to the AAWW (Academy for Advanced Witches and Wizards) and had some classes together. One day our teacher gave us a partnership assignment and paired us up together. We acted civil and aced our assignment. After that we got close and started developing feelings... But I was dating Ronald at the time. When.. He cheat... Cheated Draco comforted me. I fell for him.." The girls gushed at the story. They thought it was so romantic, as did I.

The story wasn't a total lie.. We did both get offers to go to the AAWW but not until the following summer. I felt bad about lying to everyone but they wouldn't notice. And for some reason i didn't think I would care to much if they did.

Every time I told the story or even thought about it I got butterflies. Every time I thought about Malf.. Malfoy I got dizzy and my heart started beating. I tried to push it away. It's not like I was developing feelings for him... The Ferret. It was impossible.. Right?

~~~•Draco's•~~~•POV•~~~•Draco's•~~~POV•~~~Draco's•~~~POV•~~~~•

As I walked to Double Potions with the Gryffindors, we had all lessons with them this term, I had to ignore all the glares. It seemed people didn't like me, the Slytherin Sex God, corrupting their Princess, Her.. Granger.

We talked about grades and tests, her favorite subject of conversation, and took our seats. We sat together in most classes. This seemed to please the teachers and work to our advantage. No one questioned our "relationship."

Snape swept into the classroom but stopped abruptly in front of us. "Is there a problem Professor?" Granger asked. I grabbed her hand and held it, as if reassuring her. We just got a glare from the professor. "Since our two top students are currently acting all lovesick we will be discussing the potion Amortentia. Does anyone know what this potion is?"

Her hand shot in the air and I had to hold back a chuckle. "That's my little know-it-all" I whispered in her ear. She blushed. Snape seemed tired with our whispering and "flirting" so he agreed to let her answer the question.

" Amortentia is the most powerful Love Potion in the entire world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person themselves doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection." Granger said, as if her life depended on it.

"We will be making this potion in pairs of two. You will be working with a partner of your choice. This potion must be done by the end of class. Instructions are on the board." He flicked his wand and his unruly scrawl appeared.

Ingredients:

10 Ashwinder eggs

1 set of Rose thorns

1 Peppermint

1 Powdered Moonstone

~~~•Hermione's•~~~•POV•~~~•Hermione's•~~~•POV•~~~•Hermione's•~~~•POV•

Malfoy wrote down the instructions as I went to get ingredients. We had this silent agreement, he helped me get revenge and I helped him in school.

I grabbed the Ashwinder Eggs, Rose Thorns, peppermint, and the moonstone and then returned to my seat. Malfoy had already lit the cauldron and it was boiling. The first thing we had to go, after the cauldron was hot enough, was add the eggs and moonstone. Then stir the potion clockwise eight stirs, counter clockwise one stir, repeat until the potion was pink.

I added the ingredients and Malfoy stirred. We both blocked out the explosions of others potions and kept working. Neither one of us looked at the other. When the potion was pink and emitting a pink smoke we added the thorns and let them broil for ten minutes.

"So dray.." I asked. "How's school so far?" He just shrugged. "I laid my head on my shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I love you..." this is just for appearances Hermione. Only for appearances. He won't say it back.

He smiled, SMILED, and said it back louder. "I love you too 'Mi." Remember how I said he loved attention? Well he sure had it all now. I tried to play it off and blushed. He leaned towards me... Closer and closer. PULL AWAY HERMIONE! My brain screamed. But then our timer went off, signaling that the next ingredients needed to be added. I blushed, embarrassed, and followed the instructions. Our potion ended up perfect. Snape gave us an O and said that all potions would be tested tomorrow. This was the first day I felt I got what I deserved in Potions.. A perfect grade.


	6. Chapter 6

All classes passed in a daze. I couldn't think straight. The words Dray had said earlier... STOP HERMIONE. HIS NAME IS FERRET! NOT DRAY! But he said he loved me... HE DIDN'T MEAN IT! It's all for appearances! I was thrown out of my thoughts by a loud voice. "Ms. Granger! Pay attention!" McGonagall was in my face screaming.

I sat up and nodded, trying to push his face from my mind. Why did he smile at me? It's DRACO MALFOY! He doesn't smile! But his eyes... And his lips... By the end of Transfiguration I was giddy. Could I, Hermione Granger, like the Slytherin Sex god, Draco Sexy Malfoy?

~~~•Draco's•~~~•POV•~~~•Draco's•~~~POV•~~~Draco's•~~~POV•~~~•

All through Transfiguration I kept looking at Hermione. She looked spaced out.. She looked pretty... _Too bad she's a mudblood right_? **DRACO FRICKING MALFOY! SHE'S BELOW YOU! THINKING ABOUT HER!**_! But she is my girlfriend_.. **THAT'S FAKE**! _But still_...

"Class is dismissed!" Mcgonagall screeched. "Mr. Malfoy! Come up here please!"

I shrugged and stomped up to her desk. "Yeah professor?" I drawled, bored and tired.

"You're grades in this class are failing. You went from an O to a P."

I just shrugged. I hadn't felt like doing work recently. "I'm being forced to assign you a tutor Draco. You will come to this class room every Tuesday night and study with Miss. Granger. Until your grade is back to at least an Acceptable you must be tutored." I groaned. But maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

I was dismissed so I went to dinner. For the first time in a while I didn't feel the need to bully some hufflepuff. I felt... Happy? My heart was pounding as I entered the Great Hall. What was wrong with me? I looked around and saw Gra... Hermione's smiling face. She waved me over to sit my her and some other weird looking Ravenclaw, "Loony" Luna Lovegood. my heart went crazy. What was happening? I didn't feel things over silly girls. I was the one that made them feel that giddy way. CALM DOWN MALFOY. DONT SMILE AT HER. SMILE. DONT DO IT! I smiled.

Dinner went well. Besides the fact that I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table...everything was okay. I tried to keep up conversation but it was difficult. I just stared at Hermione and tried to figure out what about her made my heart go crazy...

But her eyes... Chocolate brown that made me want to melt... And her lips.. So... Kissable... Damn, I was sounding like a girl..

i kept asking myself one question. Could I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, like Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor prude? It wasn't possible... Or was it?


End file.
